


Confessions

by Jestana



Series: Femslash February 2019 [1]
Category: A Little Princess - Frances Hodgson Burnett
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 03:47:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17635433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jestana/pseuds/Jestana
Summary: Now that Sarah and Becky are both older, Sarah wants to be sure that Becky is her maid because shewantsto be Sarah's maid.





	Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Femslash February 2019. The prompt is "Opposites".

"Are you happy, Becky?" Sarah asked one night as her maid helped her prepare for bed.

In the mirror, she saw Becky frown as she brushed Sarah's glossy black hair. "Of course, Miss. I'm very happy."

"You don't _have_ to stay as my maid, you know," Sarah told her, gray-green eyes intent and concerned. "If you'd rather do something else with your life, I won't stop you."

Much to Sarah's surprise, panic broke through Becky's usual calm. Even more surprising, her maid wrapped her arms around Sarah's shoulders. "Please don't send me away, Miss!"

"Don't worry, Becky." Sarah patted her arms where they crossed below her chin. "I won't send you anywhere if you don't want to go."

Even without the mirror, Sarah would have felt when Becky pressed her face against glossy black curls. "I just want to stay here with you, Miss. You were my friend when I had nothing and no one else."

"And you stayed by me when we all thought I'd lost everything." Sarah found one of Becky's hands and squeezed it. "I'm glad I could help you when my situation changed."

She was quite sure she felt lips brush across the back of her neck. "This is all I've ever wanted for myself: to be with you, Miss Sarah."

"I love you, Becky," Sarah murmured, taking a chance and pressing a kiss to the back of Becky's hand, her heart pounding at her audacity.

She heard Becky draw in a breath and looked up to see her friend staring at her in the mirror. "You-- do you mean it?"

"I do." Sarah turned on her stool so she could look directly at Becky. "I _love_ you, Becky."

Smiling, tears shining in her brown eyes, Becky covered Sarah's hand with her other one, holding their clasped hands over her heart. "And I love you, Miss Sarah. With all of my heart."

"Oh, Becky." Sarah stood up, cupping Becky's cheek with her free hand. "You don't need to call me 'Miss'. Not when it's just the two of us."

Laughing breathlessly, Becky admitted, "It's hard to break a lifetime of habit... Sarah."

"Considering we've admitted to loving each other..." Sarah's voice trailed off as she brushed a thumb across Becky's cheek to wipe away a tear that had escaped. "I just want to spend the rest of my life with you."

Smiling shyly, Becky told her, "I may have a solution. Provided Mr. Carrisford agrees."

"What's your idea?" Sarah wondered. Her love rarely suggested ideas. She usually contented herself with going along with Sarah's ideas, whatever they may be.

Still smiling, Becky explained, "I could be your companion as well as your maid."

"That... is a good idea," Sarah replied after a few moments of stunned silence. "More than good. It's wonderful."

Becky's smile brightened like the sun emerging from behind clouds. "You mean it, Miss? I mean, Sarah." She blushed.

Nodding, Sarah leaned in to kiss Becky, soft and sweet. "I do, Becky. We'll talk to my uncle tomorrow. For now, I should finish getting ready for bed."

"May-- May I join you?" Becky asked, looking hopeful.

Sarah smiled, brushing her thumb across the lips she'd just kissed. "Yes, please do. You'll have to pretend to go to your own bed, but come join me when the house is quiet."

"Gladly, Sarah." Becky leaned in to kiss Sarah.

Making a soft, pleased sound in her throat, Sarah gladly returned the kiss. This wasn't how she'd intended things to go when she'd brought up the question of Becky's happiness, but she was hardly going to complain about her dearest wish being fulfilled.

**Author's Note:**

> I think I always kind of lowkey shipped these two. I'm glad to finally write something for them.


End file.
